


Bed-Ridden and Hard-worked

by CheetahBreeze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahBreeze/pseuds/CheetahBreeze
Summary: When the operators arrive at the new base, a certain problem is brought to their minds. There's only a few beds. Big problem. Right? They are told they have to share beds with other operators that are picked to be with. This just so happens to be a bad thing to 6 individuals specifically. Kapkan is paired with Bandit, Rook is paired with Lion, and Glaz is paired with Jäger. What will happen in the coming weeks when they have to wait for more beds to be delivered? Will friendships or even more break out or enemy wars and death threats? We shall not know until then.





	Bed-Ridden and Hard-worked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Hope you guys like it! There will be more chapters later on, but this is just the first.

“Of course, I have to share bed with someone else! It’s  _ always _ going to be something horrible like that,” Kapkan’s words were full of rage when he just found out he was supposed to share a bed with another operator. 

 

The new base only held so many beds, but why couldn't he just sleep on the floor? It's not like he cared where he slept, unless if it was with someone he was acquainted with, then he would definitely care for that. 

 

“This has to be the worst thing that’s happened, besides Thermite setting Timur's bed on fire,” he muttered to himself, watching the other operators chatting and conversing with their groups or splitting off to chat with other groups around the base. “Or when Bandit put salt in Alexandr's coffee and nearly got the door frame ripped off. Well, it’s not as bad as when he did that.” 

 

He suddenly heard a voice that sounded way too calm and friendly for his liking. “You're not going to like this one-bit, trapper,” Bandit’s voice showed no emotion when he talked, but he had a smirk on his face. 

 

Kapkan furrowed his brow and suddenly stood up, making Bandit back up a few steps. “What do you mean I won’t like this? Is there something I wasn’t told?” Kapkan asked, becoming more confused at the look on Bandit’s face. 

 

Kapkan’s relationship with him was more like a cat and a mouse. Kapkan would sometimes catch him before he pranked someone or was in the midst of doing so. Bandit would always tease or bother him when he was working or relaxing, and no matter where he was, Bandit would always find him just to bother him. 

 

“Oh, nothing. Just that we will be sharing a bed for the time being until they get more beds delivered here,” Bandit said calmly, not having a worry in his eye about sleeping with the trapper. 

 

“What do you mean _we_ _will_ be sharing a bed, Are you kidding me?!” Kapkan started to become angry at the unexpected news he was being told. 

 

Bandit took a few more steps back as Kapkan started coming closer, not sure of his intentions. 

 

“I mean what I say. And I assure you, I tried to ask to be not paired with you, they just wouldn’t listen,” Bandit answered. “Not my fault if that’s what you’re thinking,” he sounded less confident in what he was saying. 

 

But it wasn’t Kapkan’s fault at all, he was just picked for the situation by random. Of all operators they could have chosen to be with him, _they decided on_ _Bandit_?!

 

“I’m not doing it, I will sleep on the floor if I have to. I would rather share a bed with a rabid animal than you, then I would always know what will happen if I'm gone in the morning, unlike with you,” Kapkan stated. 

 

“Again, it's not my fault, dude. Don’t get so worked up about it. I could just sleep on the floor if you want,” Bandit answered, his words were sounding less confident than the last time he talked.

 

Suddenly, they heard someone behind them.

 

“Neither of you will be sleeping on the floor. In fact, if any of you decide to sleep on the floor, you will be punished severely,” Ash stated clearly and severely from the opposite side of the room. “I was told that exactly by Six. So, if you don't want to have to do extra work, you better sleep on the beds.”  

 

“Are you kidding me? That’s plain bullshit, if I wanted to, I could just sleep outside!” Kapkan’s voice was seething with anger. He couldn’t think of anyway to get out of this, besides not sleeping, but he would still have to be in the same bed as Bandit.

 

Maybe he could sneak out of the room after he fell asleep, or say he needed to go to the bathroom and sleep there. Even though he would never want to sleep in a bathroom, it would mean he could get away from Bandit and not wake up to being shocked or tied up. 

 

It didn’t sound good at all to him in any sense; he would never know what the prankster would do to him. Even though he's perfectly capable of protecting himself, Bandit is extremely unpredictable with his pranks.

 

“You all should start going off to your designated rooms and try to get some sleep. You will be getting up at 8:30 am exactly for training and exercise,” Ash simply replied. 

 

“Acting like the boss now, aren't you? We shouldn't have to listen to you. Shouldn’t Six be telling us this instead of you?” Kapkan asked, not surprised that Ash was made the second in command for when things were needed to be told.

 

“She put me in charge of this as she shouldn’t have to do everything for us. Now get going, the night doesn’t last forever,” Ash said. With that, she parted to the room that she would be sharing until the new beds came. The room became quiet, with most of the operators already having left to go sleep.

 

Kapkan just stood there while Bandit started to walk. “C'mon, it won't be  _ that _ bad,” Bandit said as he started to walk away. 

 

“What do you mean it won't be that bad? I don’t like what you're thinking at all,” Kapkan started to feel more uncomfortable around Bandit then he did before. 

 

“Oh, It’s nothing to worry about,” with that, Bandit left with a smirk and started walking towards their designated room. Kapkan stayed back, and suddenly regretted saying anything to him. 

 

“If he does anything to you, tell me and I'll break his neck,” he heard Glaz’s voice, He was leaning on the wall behind him, arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

 

“I’m sure I can take care of it myself, Timur. No need to worry,” even though Glaz was younger, he always took a leaderly and protective role for his team. 

 

“Still, if he does, I'll make sure he won't mess with you again. Always good to be aware of the people you’re around. Anyways, I'm going to try and sleep. I got stuck with the German mechanic, but I doubt he would try anything. Just keep an eye on that shocking asshole,” with that, Glaz parted his way towards his sleeping quarters, leaving Kapkan alone. 

 

Feeling as he was being watched, he turned to find that Bandit had been eavesdropping the whole time the conversation was going on. 

 

“You really think I'm going to do something to you, don’t you? I don’t always play pranks on people and it's not like I'm dangerous in any way unless you want me to be. C’mon, we have to get up early so we got to sleep, unless you would like to feel like shit tomorrow.” 

 

Kapkan just stood there, reluctant of moving but decided it would be for the best. Slightly jogging as he went, following a distance behind Bandit as they walked around the base towards where they would be sleeping. 

“This base is pretty big, might be a tad bigger than the last one, don't know. Looks pretty run down to me, probably hasn’t been used in a few years,” Bandit said as he looked around while walking, not watching where he was going. He suddenly ran into a door, making Kapkan run into his back.

 

“Hey watch where-  _ oW _ ! What the fuck?!” Kapkan yelled as he rubbed his head where he got hit when he ran into Bandit. 

 

“What the- oh this is our room, what a coincidence,” Bandit said as he rubbed his arm that Kapkan hit. 

 

“Not the one for me if it means getting  _ hit _ ,” Kapkan said as he ventured into the room. 

 

A small single queen bed laid near the right wall, with only one side open to the rest of the space and the other being pressed against the wall. There was a small dresser and a bedside table with a lamp stripped to just the post and lightbulb. The wooden floor creaked under him as he walked towards the bed. 

 

“Are you kidding me... this bed isn’t going to be big enough for the two of us, I don’t know what they were thinking,” he said as he looked at Bandit. Well, at least Bandit can sleep against the wall.

 

“We have to try, it won’t be comfortable but we just have to,” Bandit said as he shrugged and stepped towards the bed. It had only one blanket and was practically bare with no sheet on it. The blanket was small and barely covered half of the bed. 

 

“This is so fucked up, I know we are waiting on the new beds to come, but this? This is absolute  _ shit _ ,” Kapkan said as he took in the surroundings of the small room. Bandit only looked at him and sat at the end of the bed, starting to undress. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kapkan asked as he glanced at Bandit.

 

“I’m getting ready to sleep? Do you not take off your clothes to sleep?” Bandit answered as he took off his helmet. Kapkan just stared at him like he was a madman. 

 

“Of course I do! But I don’t get fully de-clothed like you, you heathen,” Kapkan snapped back as Bandit was shaking his pants off. “Jesus fuck you are  _ NOT  _ sleeping in the bed like that,” Kapkan spit as he began to undress himself. 

 

“Well do you want to sleep in the floor? That’d be a better option than sleeping with me in your mind, I'd think,” Bandit said as he slipped his shirt over his head. 

 

Why wouldn’t Kapkan want to sleep on the floor?  It would save him from the embarrassment of sleeping with Bandit, and it would save him from the jokes and picks at him when the other operators found out he was paired with him. 

 

“Just get in the bed already, it’ll be all over once we wake up and then you won’t have to worry again until tomorrow night!” Bandit said jokingly, flopping onto the bed with a  **_thud_ ** . “Holy hell, these beds feel like concrete. What do the put in these things?” Bandit rubbed the part he hit when he landed on the bed. 

 

“Probably actual concrete. They never give us the good stuff,” Kapkan simply answered. 

 

Bandit yanked the blanket out from under him, receiving a yelp from the action and a death glare when he looked back at Kapkans face. “The hell. You know we have to share that, right?” 

 

Bandit just nodded and scooted closer to the wall, his side pressed firmly against it. 

 

“So, you’re the type that sleeps facing the wall. Never knew anyone who did that, you must be special,” Kapkan went to sit in the middle of the bed, not getting an answer and actually thinking that maybe the other man had fell asleep. 

 

Now thinking, the bed was actually quite big? Or maybe it was because Bandit had scrunched himself up when he slept. Kapkan looked over at the man, who was laying still, but Kapkan suspected he wasn't asleep yet.

 

Knowing Bandit, he was probably just trying to fake Kapkan out by making him think he was asleep so he would just shut up. Kapkan thought of it and suddenly started talking again. 

 

“I know you are awake, don’t try and fool me. I know you are going to try and play a prank on me and that won’t cut it,” Kapkan said, scooting a little closer to the edge of the bed. 

 

Bandit pushed himself up and stared at him. Now that Bandit didn’t have his helmet on, Kapkan could actually see what he looked like. Hazel eyes paired with dirty blonde hair and a light scruff on his face. He actually looked dead tired and scowled at the idea that Kapkan thought he was trying to play a prank on him. 

 

“I’m tired, could you, I don’t know, shut up? I’m not in the mood for you to accuse me of things I'm not doing,” he said through gritted teeth.    
  
Kapkan just looked away and stared at the ceiling. 

 

“Well, aren’t you going to sleep? Or do you stay up until you pass out?” he heard Bandit ask. 

 

“No? I just don’t feel like sleeping. Why do you care? It’s not like you to care for someone, especially me,” Kapkan answered. It was odd that Bandit was asking that.

 

“It’s not like I don’t have a soul, you don’t have to act like I don’t care for the people around me. I just don’t show it,” Kapkan could hear the sleep and slight annoyance in his voice, he decided it would be the best to just leave him alone. 

 

But Kapkan couldn’t sleep. It’s not that he wasn’t tired or he wanted to stay awake. It was cold. The blanket was thin and didn’t cover much of his body, even if he was sharing it with another person.

 

He shivered at the thought of having to fall asleep  _ cold _ . He fidgeted a bit, looking over at Bandit. The hell, he was shivering too. He poked him in the side, earning a groan and a shivered response.

 

“If your cold why don’t we  _ cuddle _ . Unless you’re too much of a coward to do that,” Bandit suggested and smirked. 

 

“The hell with that idea, I would never  _ touch  _ you. Nevertheless cuddle  _ you _ . I’d rather hug a rabid animal than be touched by  _ you _ ,” Kapkan spat at him. Just the thought of doing that made him shudder. The thought ran through his mind multiple times, before he suddenly was grabbed by the waist and pushed down on the bed. Practically being straddled by Bandit. 

 

“ _ The fuck _ . Get off of me!” Kapkan screamed, but Bandit just laid on top of him, a smirk plastered on his face. 

 

“Why? Don’t you  _ like  _ this?” He asked smugly. “I’m not playing your  _ games _ . We have to sleep and you're bothering me.” 

 

“Why don’t you just let go, and we will just sleep?” Kapkan answered back. He was done with Bandit messing with him. He tried moving him off of himself but was brought with a sudden fact. 

 

Bandit actually fell asleep. 

 

He couldn’t believe the German would fall asleep that  _ fast _ . 

 

Now he had a sleeping Bandit on him, he couldn’t move to even try to get him off. Not knowing if he was a light sleeper or heavy, he just laid there with him softly snoring on his chest. He still made himself as small as possible by curling up on Kapkan. 

 

Kapkan thought he could move him, but suddenly Bandit rolled off of him and fell to his side, still curled up and  _ still  _ asleep. Not a light sleeper, then.

 

But somehow Bandits arm was under his back and Kapkan couldn’t move, risking he’d actually wake him up. So Kapkan just said fuck it and wrapped his arms around him, earning a groan and Bandit scooting closer to him. Kapkan never thought he would be spooning someone like him, a person whom he didn’t especially like, but he just went with it. 

 

The warmth was something he needed badly, with the temperatures at the new base dropping below 50 degrees Fahrenheit at night, making for a very chilly atmosphere since the base didn’t yet have a heater. Kapkan felt content at the thought of being able to actually sleep, shutting his eyes while listening to the soft snores coming from the man in his arms, and drifted into a deep sleep. 

  
  
  


He was suddenly woken up by the blaring of an alarm close to his ears.  

Kapkan jolted up, and glanced outside, noticing the bright sun shining through the window next to the bed. He glanced at the beeping alarm on the table besides the bed, reading it as 6:30 am. 

 

How long was he awake? Or did he actually fall asleep? 

 

Suddenly realizing he was still being cuddled by Bandit he groaned and unwrapped Bandit’s hands from his waist, feeling groggy yet better than last night. He slid out of the bed and grabbed his phone from the side table.

 

Reading the last text, he was absolutely sure he slept more than 5 hours. The last text was from Glaz at 10 pm, saying that if Bandit touched him he would be getting a broken hand, and a one-way trip to extra training. 

 

He snorted at the thought of Glaz breaking Bandit’s hand. Glancing back the still sleeping man, he decided to give him a good wake up call.

 

Walking to the bed, and looming over the sleeping man, he started talking in his native tongue. Whispering in Bandits ear he said, “Вставай. Мы должны быть готовы через час.” 

 

Bandit suddenly jolted up and frantically searched the room until his eyes landed on Kapkan.

 

“Scheiße! Was zum Teufel!” Bandit swore in German, earning a snort from Kapkan.

 

“Dude! What the hell! Don’t do that,” Bandit said, sounding hurt. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t be such a baby. We need to get up and ready. We have an hour before we have to go to training.” 

 

Bandit sighed and got up, stretching and grabbing from the pile of clothes he took off last night and started redressing himself. 

 

“Oh that’s...disgusting. When's the last time you actually washed those?” Kapkan said, disgusted by the fact that Bandit was going to wear the same clothes from last night. 

 

“I washed them yesterday, don’t need to be such a clean freak about it,” Bandit answered, pulling on his shoes and walking towards the door, getting a glare from Kapkan. “Come on slowpoke, didn’t you say you wanted to be there early?” Bandit asked jokingly, earning another glare from Kapkan.

 

Kapkan was just finishing pulling on his shoes, when he was roughly pushed against the wall behind him. Only able to get a glance of what was happening before he was kissed harshly, aggressive lips ravaging his own.

 

Before he could register what was happening, Bandit ran off, leaving him in shock of what happened. 

  
“ _ What the hell _ .”  


End file.
